


Wish

by Julia_Odvina



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Odvina/pseuds/Julia_Odvina
Summary: A re-imagining of the scene where we are told to hurt Shiraishi by Zero.Spoilers for game one!
Relationships: Shiraishi Kageyuki/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Wish

"Zero's right. You should just kill me."

His hands felt like steel against my wrists.

"My life is worthless."

His eyes were lifeless and unfeeling.

"Everything I've ever said to you was a lie."

He steadies my hands, pointing the gun I was forced to hold at his forehead. 

I stared at him silently, before asking a single question.

"...Is this what you really want?"

A pause.

"Yes."

He does not hesitate.

'Free yourself.' He mouths. 

And it's the last thing he says before I pull the trigger.

My hands don't shake, as he had been steadying them.

Shiraishi's body falls to the ground, lifeless. Blood pools around him.

I can feel his blood splatter across my face and body.

It's so warm.

 _Too_ warm.

Zero smiles at me.

"Well done."

Something falls to the ground.

It's the collar.

I say nothing as I point the gun at Zero.

"Are you planning to kill me?" He asks, amused.

"No." I reply.

"I will free myself."

I say nothing else as I quickly point the gun at my temple.

Zero, realizing he's made a fatal mistake, starts to run towards me. 

He's trying to stop me from pulling the trigger.

But he won't make it.

The distance between us is too great.

My hands don't shake as I look down at Shiraishi Kageyuki's dead body. 

"Goodbye, Shiraishi Kageyuki. See you soon."

And I pulled the trigger.

I would free myself of this sadness, just as he and I wished.

_Even if it was all a lie--_

_I had wanted to make that lie come true_.

_You felt the same way, right?_

_My lifeless body lays beside his._

_Let's stay together._

_Forever._

_Our hands are touching._

_They're cold._

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Reading Adonis route's true end and listening to the ending theme made this happen.
> 
> I recommend searching up the unlimited ending theme, "tomoshibi" and listening to it as you read this.


End file.
